Consumer electronic devices are increasingly being used to access, store, download, play back, and/or otherwise process various types of media content (e.g., video, audio, photographs, and/or multimedia). In a typical scenario, a user may have multiple consumer electronic devices capable of processing media content (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet computer, personal computer, set-top box device, gaming console, etc.) at a common location (e.g., at a customer premises such as the user's home or office).
However, the user may experience limitations related to which of the user's consumer electronics devices may be used to access and experience specific media content from one or more sources of the media content. For example, the user may be limited to using a set-top box device to access and watch broadcast television content provided by a subscriber television service provider. The user may be further limited to using a different consumer electronic device to access and experience media content provided by an online media content storefront.
In addition, conventional implementations of consumer electronics devices have limited functionality when it comes to enabling a user operating one of the devices to share media content stored on or otherwise accessible by that device with other devices located at a common location. While technologies for local inter-device sharing of media content have begun to emerge, these existing technologies are difficult and/or inconvenient for a typical user to implement and/or use. The existing technologies are also prone to technical incompatibilities or other problems. A more elegant, user-friendly, convenient, efficient, and/or dependable solution is desired.